flying crazier
by twinesstar
Summary: a songfic about albus potter and alice longbottom. to the song 'crazier' by taylor swift. ps. the alice L character is neville's daughter, not his mother.


**Declaimer – I do not own harry potter JKR does**

**I also do not own the song 'crazier' Taylor swift does.**

'_Crazier' by Taylor swift' _

_**I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<strong>_

Alice Longbottom was the typical Ravenclaw, more concentrated on school work than anything else. You could hardly ever find her without a book bag full of textbooks. She started studying for owls long before even the other Ravenclaws.

It was no secret that lion hearted Gryffindor Albus potter – who could not be more different that Alice, from pranks, rule breaking, and a habit of leaving his studying up until the last minute – had a huge crush on the hard working Ravenclaw. Often his cousin rose would have to shake him from his obsessive daydreams to study.

One day Alice found herself in the library – again – but this time a particular black haired boy was there trying to convince her to postpone her studying.

"Come on ally." He whined. "Just a little flies around the quidditch pitch? It'll help you concentrate." Ally really loved flying but was usually to busy with school work to fly. Albus knew she loved flying from all the times she had flown at the burrow.

"And how? Pray tell. Will flying help me concentrate?" she snapped. Albus smirked.

"By clearing your mind you'll be able to stuff more notes into it." Albus said with his _wonderful_ way with words.

"Fine." Albus smiled. "But just _one_ lap around the pitch."

___**I was trying to fly  
>but I couldn't find wings<br>then you came along  
>and you changed everything<strong>_

Alice never could have believed that what Albus said about flying clearing your mind and making you able to have more room for studying, but it really did. After a _long_ fly around the pitch – that ended up being a makeshift game of one on one quidditch – she could concentrate way better on her studying. After that whenever she got stressed she would find Albus – who was only a forth year so he didn't have as much to study – they would fly until the two of them were completely windswept.

"Told you all you needed was to let go." Albus said.

"I guess your right. All I needed to do was find my wings." She responded.

___**You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier  
><strong>_

"Sometimes Albus you make me so crazy!" Alice exclaimed.

"But you love me anyways." He said back cheekily.

"You really need to study for your owls." Alice said pointing at the history of magic textbook.

"But I've been studying for hours! Let's go fly!" he said suddenly smiling.

"After you get through this chapter. I'll quiz you." She said taking the book. Albus sighed. They finished the chapter and went to fly.

Alice had known that since this school year started she seamed to have developed feelings for the boy who had taught her to just let go, but she really didn't know what to do. Flying around the pitch she kept getting distracted, feeling like she was falling off the broom when she saw the graceful way he flew. Getting lost in his eyes every time he smiled at her. After flying for nearly an hour she practically dragged him back inside.

As they got to the ground from the brooms Alice looked into his emerald eyes once more and Albus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Alice's cheek.

___**Watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel  
>And you made it so real<br>You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<br>**_

Alice watched as the black haired boy flew, he really did seam to forget everything about the world when he was up in the air on his broom. She wished she could fly as well but she was busy studying for her newts. She loved to fly but she never seamed to feel the same freedom that her raven-haired boyfriend did. But when he was up in the air with her she could see – even if only for a moment – his point of view. After flying with him for so long, he really had shown her things she never would have even guessed at. She really believed more than she would have if he hadn't been there to show her what she was missing.

___**You lift my feet off the ground  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier, oh  
>Baby, you showed me what living is for<br>I don't want to hide anymore**_

Early seventh year for Alice she finally stopped hiding her feelings for her best friend and kissed him full on the lips. She never felt freer than she did at that moment. He really did make her crazy, in a good way though, his eyes had just the right depth and laughter that contrasted enough with hers for the perfect match. He really showed her how to live.

Three years later they were married, flying away on broom at the end of the ceremony. The perfect match.

___**You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier,<br>Crazier, crazier  
>Crazier, crazier<strong>_

Albus spun his wife around the living room, she felt exactly like she had when they were both teenagers the feeling of falling, falling for her one true love. Being lost in his perfect emerald eyes. Crazier than she ever expected.

Three year old Haily and two year old twins Gabe and Nolan watched from the couch as their parents danced. Finally Haily – being the impatient three years old she was – requested to dance with her dad.

"Daddy, I want to dance." She said. Albus smiled and walked over to his young daughter; he picked her up and danced with her around the room. The two boys got up as well to dance with their mother and soon the whole family was dancing together around the small living room.

**A/N so what do you think, this is my third songfic I am planning on doing this for most of the next generation couples. Please review. **

**Twinesstar.  
><strong>


End file.
